Orion
Orion is chapter 118 of the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai light novel series. It is chapter six of volume ten. Summary Kodaka presents his new, slightly altered appearance to the Neighbor's Club, the student council and other people familiar with him and had given their respective - some albeit mixed - impressions. Afterwards were the warm reactions Kodaka had received from the people whom he is not acquainted with and the one who constantly mistook him for a delinquent, much to his satisfaction. Visiting the cramped student council room, Kodaka is met by a sight of Yozora tutoring and verbally torturing her sister Hinata and Aoi handling the student council work with some supervision with Yozora. Aoi then receives a request from the Basketball Club to allow Hinata to train alongside them. Yozora, in opposition, tells Aoi to turn down their request while shooting down every plea Hinata asks Yozora in the hopes of allowing her to play basketball. Needing a substitute, Kodaka implores Yozora to let Sena take the position and Yozora apathetically agrees. As soon as Kodaka gets Sena's permission, they, alongside Aoi who acts as their referee, head to their academy's gym to practice with the basketball club members with some of them fazed and questioning Sena's participation. Nonetheless, they proceed with their warm-ups as male students begin to crowd the gym to cheer for Sena. The training match begins and Sena quickly scores a point, much to the cheer of the spectators as more and more male students mass into their gym. Meanwhile, a student named Matsuyama volunteers to assist with Kodaka on the scoreboard. Matsuyama discloses to Kodaka on information regarding the Basketball Club and its members, specifically the team Sena's opposed with on the basketball court. Meanwhile, Sena continues to thrash and outmatch her opposing team with her formidable ball-play despite making some violations due to her lack of knowledge of the rules, but nonetheless still demoralizing the opposing team. Aoi tries to console the battered players and then angrily retorting at Sena's misunderstood pride as she reasons with the players in their loss. As tensions begin to rise in the court between Sena and Aoi's exchange, Yozora appears in the gym to assess the situation. After changing into Aoi's P.E. uniform, Yozora switches with the captain of the opposing team to face Sena on the court. After Yozora holds a short meeting with her team, the match resumes. During the progressing match, Yozora deliberately directs herself in front of Sena as she dashes through - with or without the ball - and eventually falls violently to the ground as soon as they make contact, prompting Aoi - the referee - to give Sena a foul despite her protest. As Sena begins to uncover Yozora's scheme, on the third and most brutal fall, Yozora's head starts to bleed and her injuries become more apparent, imposing concern from Aoi and Sena. With Sena questioning Yozora's motives, Yozora declares - in a speech-like manner - that it is her only method of fighting with a superior opponent. Eventually, Yozora entrusts the match back to her team's original captain and left the court. With morale an all-time high with Sena's opposing team, Kodaka realizes that Yozora's goal all along was not to defeat Sena on the court but to gain back the fighting spirit for the losing team though her risky performance. Amazed by Yozora's example, Matsuyama wonders about her identity. Kodaka follows this by stating Yozora's full name and her title as the younger sister of student council president Hinata and as the president of the Neighbor's Club whilst the match resumes once more. The basketball match ends with Sena's team being victorious while the defeated team did not feel a tinge of despair. Meanwhile, news of Yozora's act as the one who boldly faced Sena during the Basketball Club's desperate hour spreads across their academy.